gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Biggest gta fan ever/Archive/2
For previous discussions, please see my archive. All posts that have a signature without a time, like this: Eganio (Talk), have been copied from my board. replies may be found on that user's board, or talk page. I will usually reply to any posts on your own talk page so that you get an email. You may reply back here, or over there, I will get emails either way. However to start a new discussion, you MUST come back to me. (I will however reply here to messages by Gboyers). Take-Two Is there any way i can advertise my new Take-Two interactive Wikia site on this site. :Where exactly is the external links page. And if i can link to my sitei am going to link back. And i am not going to use this as a way of taking away your Users and adding more to me. Thanks. --C.Dawson 21:10, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Uploading image problem Hey Biggest gta fan ever this might sound stupid but I'm having problems uploading image to my avatar and the picture I'm trying to upload is less than 100k and is a jpg image.Think you can help me out?Thanks?-User:BloodyGTA :Alright,thak you for your help.I'll try to upload the image agian.-User:BloodyGTA ::Well I don't know if its me doing something wrong with the avatar but everytime I try to put a picture on my avatar nothing happens and I check to see if it works and it doesn't. :::What I ment was that I've been using alot of different images and nothing happens.-User:BloodyGTA I have tried what you said and once again nothing happend and I've been using alot of different images.Sorry if I'm being a bother.-User:BloodyGTA :Well I have'nt seen any error pages what happens is that every time I try to upload an image on my avatar I click the button so I can upload but nothing happens I mean that it does'nt go to any page it stays in the same page and I don't see anything that tells me an error has occured.It could be a glitch but then again I'm not too sure.I don't even need to upload an image on my avatar but I kinda wanted to do so.-User:BloodyGTA ::I have'nt mentioned this yet but I have been trying to upload the images on BOTH of my computers and both of them already has Java enabled so there is obviosly a problem in the website itself.-User:BloodyGTA :::Really?No one else had this problem,did you ask any other administrater or manager?Any ways do I talk to any of the wikia technical staff or do I have to talk to a certain person?-User:BloodyGTA Hey.I think I should let you know that I finally managed to upload the picture on my avatar and that there is no more problem.I would have tried sooner but I haven't been on GTA wikia for a while.Once again thanks for the help.Marcel Lopes 01:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC)User:BloodyGTA :Well,I didn't get how I managed to upload a picture so easily and the other times I tried the same thing but it never worked untill now.I just haven't been on GTA wiki as much but then I just came back to just trie it again and I ended up managing this time!Marcel Lopes 16:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC)User:BloodyGTA Help Hi there!!!! I just want to ask u a question could u help me in eaiting pages of this wiki,i have eaited some pages i just need a little help with it. It would be great if u could help me. Riz owns u (Talk) :thanks for giving the webpages that will help eait the page in the wiki,it really help me alot. Riz owns u (Talk) Characters by Surname Opinion I would like your opinion on the idea of splitting the Characters by Surname article into smaller articles. The discussion can be found here. Thanks. A-Dust 02:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) User Page Hey Biggest gta fan ever! I have a question. How can you make user pages like yours? There is no Recent Activity, Personal Information, Custom Information and all those other stuff in your user page. Just wondering because I've noticed many people have a user page like yours (example is any other Administrator's/Manager's user page) while some others, like myself, don't. Masterpogihaha :Oh, thanks! I'll customize it right now. Masterpogihaha GTA IV help I was wondering if you could help me with certain characters in GTA IV, who I do not know, and whether you know any characters who haven't got articles. Or, to be honest, any characters you know that are mentioned online (such as with Weazel News, PLO and Liberty Tree). I'd do it myself except I have not completed GTA IV, because I think its utter rubbish. Anyway, cheers. A-Dust 02:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :By mentioned online, I meant in the game. I've been adding characters no matter how minor. See Wayne Koff for example. His name only appears on an advert for Ma Cipriani's restaurant, but he has his own article, as does almost every Liberty Tree reporter in the GTA III Era. Cheers for your help, I'll add Whitley to the Characters by Surname article. A-Dust 12:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of The Patriots Man,I just beat Metal Gear Solid 4:Guns of the Patriots.It had a compelling, amazing, Jaw dropping, Climactic, Cinematic, Unbelievable, Original, Shocking, touching, Unforgettable story.I couldn't look away.You should seriously play this game.The ending is tear bringing. The only thing that you may dislike is the long cutscenes.But seriously,It's the greatest video game I think I have EVER played!Though,I was quite serious about the cutscenes.The last cutscene is 91 minutes long.I timed it. HuangLee (Talk) :Right now I'm on Shadow Moses Island.And I think I know what you're talking about.Is it the scene in South America or in Act 3?Frankly I hate act 3.Anyway,the cutscene that's 91 minutes long is actually somewhat like a movie.That's how it felt to me.Anyway,I've been trying to find some of the easter eggs.There's alot.Right now I'm trying to find "the HandCamo" easter egg.I don't know what exactly it is but I'm trying to find it. HuangLee (Talk) ::Actually,the game isn't that short because each act lasts a while. HuangLee (Talk) GTA Clone I saw some of that conversation with Young Piece about Saints Row.It was sorta funny to me. Frankly,I like Saints Row 2 and GTA IV.GTA IV has a compelling storyline and awesome graphics. Saints Row is unrealistic(in the good way),has planes(Which I love) and has a mostly good storyline etc. Anyway I also wanted to bring that thing about the "GTA Clone" that you stated.I just consider it a hijacking game like Grand Theft Auto,but don't think it's a GTA Clone,unlike Scarface:The World is Yours.I bought both.Scarface copied GTA way too much. HuangLee (Talk) :I also hate it when someone doesn't take a game seriously.I mean,most of my friends play a game,it takes them weeks to complete and then they just forget about the game altogether! Most of friends don't even look for easter eggs (or find one crappy one and brag like they found some super awesome secret).It's good to know someone takes games seriously. HuangLee (Talk) ::I hate it when someone doesn't take a video game seriously!One of my friends did something just like how you said your friend got GTA IV and never played it again.Except my friend got Destroy All Humans!Path of the Furon RIGHT on the release date and come day Dec.15 he was already tired of the game.Two weeks!He's a friggin' idiot. HuangLee (Talk) :::I agree,completely. HuangLee (Talk) Two Years For some reason it was always saying my info was "invalid":My username,my password,my email address.It always said stuff like "Username taken" or "incorrect password".I once had like an eight letter password but it was stilling saying invalid.And I've checked,none of the names I was trying were used (except one,I think).I have no clue why it finally let me join but I think it was my computer.This has happened on other websites,too.I actually joined using my brother's computer since my computer wasn't working at the moment.That's why I pretty much never log off.Because My computer probably won't let me on and then I'll have to use my brother's computer.I've only successfully logged back in,like,once. HuangLee (Talk) :My computer never works so I had to use my brothers.Mine wasn't working,his computer was new and I was trying to join for (nearly) 2 years (It was a few weeks or so from 2 full years) But my computer wasn't working so I used my brother's.I joined successfully and logged into the account on my computer after it was working(It was like three days after I joined).I've only logged back in in my computer a few times cuz I'm afraid it won't let me back in.I plan on getting a new computer soon so I can log in and out without any problems. HuangLee (Talk) On a Roll Man I just 3 friendship requests,edited Talk:The Cousins Bellic and Talk:Ray Boccino.I'm on fire! The only thing holding me back right now is that I just drank some spoiled milk.I think I'm gonna vomit. It was sickening. HuangLee (Talk) :That thing about the friends and edits was me just saying I'm on a roll.As for the thing about spoiled milk,I left a cup of milk out overnight then drank it and nearly vomited. HuangLee (Talk) MGS4 Help I believe I have a solution .First,go to the mission briefings in the start menu.You can play as the Mk.II during certain parts.Scout the Nomad and You should find some tranquilizers and batteries.Second,I suggest simply sneaking using the octocamo.Just crawl along the ground slowly and avoid enemy contact.This will easily earn you the inchworm emblem (Which I have obtain twice).And lastly,There is a well hidden type of grenades in MGS4.They're called Chaff Grenades.They cause lite pink flower pedals to fall from the skies and all enemies are just totally retardified by it.They just stand there stunned.Drebin does not sell Chaff grenades or chaff grenade ammo.Always keep one for the end of the game.You'll know when you'll need it most. HuangLee (Talk) :It's sorta a reward. HuangLee (Talk) Eganio Hey I forgot to ask you this but it's been stuck on my mind. Do you know what ever happened to Eganio?I've read about him around the Wiki and I just can't help but wonder whatever happened to some of these users.Do you know? HuangLee (Talk) :Frankly,I never knew him but it seems he seems like he was an important person.Just never coming back without any explanation is strange.And yet he's still a featured user.Huh. HuangLee (Talk) ::I understand.It's just weird he would disappear.He was like your mentor (as you put it) and you are very wise when it comes To Grand Theft Wiki.And You're smarter than me! HuangLee (Talk) :::I just checked Talk:User:Eganio and I saw you mentioning User:GeneGnome.Do you think that could really be him? HuangLee (Talk) ::::That was nice,educational and interesting.Probably one of our best conversations,if I may say so.BTW I am indeed learning.I'm creating a userbox as we speak. HuangLee (Talk) Userboxes Thanks for helping with the userbox.I was having some trouble with it. LOL HuangLee (Talk) :Oh,and,yeah I was making a new userbox.Unsuccessfully. HuangLee (Talk) ::Do you think you help me get the China flag into the userbox? HuangLee (Talk) :::Thanks,dude. HuangLee (Talk) You around? I noticed you making a few edits... any way you could pop in the IRC for a minute? --GuildKnightTalk2me 05:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Deleted Image Hello there, I've got a quick question for you, hope you can help. There was an image I uploaded long time ago, it was called bone_county.jpg but was deleted later. Is there any way I can get hold of that image, or are they deleted permanently? Cheers Lioshenka (Talk) :Yes, please, if you don't mind of course! I wanted to post it on one of the forums and then I realised I have deleted it from my PC! It was a panorama image of Bone county. Thanks for your help! Lioshenka (Talk) ::Haha, thanks a lot, you are a wizard :) You may delete it permanently now, I've saved it, thanks. Lioshenka (Talk) Your Friend Phi LOL.Does he have a GTW account? HuangLee (Talk) :He sounds pretty awesome. HuangLee (Talk) Illegal GTA IV I never knew there were illegal copies of GTA IV.I knew about the illegal copies of Fallout 3. But when you think about it,they were about to introduce new characters,a redisgned Liberty City,new cars,bring it to a next gen console,and it had been two years since the last GTA. And that was a prequel,meaning four years just to go back to the main series. HuangLee (Talk) New Wiki I have Yet another thing I would like to ask you.How long did it take you to get your pro wrestling Wiki created?I'm trying to create a wiki and I'm wondering how long I'm gonna have to wait. HuangLee (Talk) :Actually,the Wiki just got started yesterday.And I think I'm an admin there.I have delete, protect and move abilities.It's awesome! HuangLee (Talk) ::I requested the Wiki but didn't start it,exactly.It appears my abilities don't carry over to GTW .A Little disappointing.I don't think I'm even gonna you my manager/admin powers cuz I'm still learning.Anyway,I doubt you'll wanna join.It's the LittleBigPlanet Fan Fiction Wiki.I Would have made a link but that's one of things I haven't learned yet.It was just started yesterday.I doubt you've played LittleBigPlanet,so I doubt you'll interested. HuangLee (Talk) :::Firstly,the game has only been out of a few monthes so I doubt the Wiki has been around that long.And second,I said LittleBigPlanet Fan Fiction Wiki.I want to stress the Fan Fiction part. HuangLee (Talk) ::::It does feel weird without the delete and move things.BTW I keep on thinking it's still 2008 so that's why I thought It had only been around for like 1 year. HuangLee (Talk) Promotion Hey,I just got back;I've been gone for like a day.Once again I ask another question (I ask a lot of questions).Anyway,I was wondering how long you were on the Wiki before you got promoted to admin.You said "It was so sudden" (exact quotation,I believe).Cuz I still haven't gotten the promotion to Patroller.I haven't even used my admin/manager powers on LBP Fan Fiction Wiki because I'm sure I shouldn't be using things I'm not trained to use. HuangLee (Talk) :Okay I understood most of that just not the editing the user page thing.Who did that? HuangLee (Talk) ::He was referring to that when I implemented the promotion, I edited his user page to show the Admin templates, and so he got an email to say someone had edited his user page (before realising why). You say that you "still" haven't got the promotion to Patroller/Moderator as if it is a normal thing that everyone gets after so many edits or after being here for a certain amount of time - it is not. Promotion to staff is not a reward, it is a responsibility. It is not something that comes after a lot of good edits, it is something that comes before being a good member of staff. We promote the people that we think are going to be the most useful as staff, the most reliable, the most consistent, and those that will make the best judgements. Someone could be a really good editor, making hundreds of good edits every day; but still not have a very good attitude with other people, or not spend much time helping others, or not understand the more technical parts of the wiki. If you aren't promoted, it isn't because we don't like you or anything, it's simply because so far we don't think we need you to be staff to do what you're doing. I understand it can seem disappointing or like a rejection, but 99% of everything we do (even staff) is stuff that can be done without special permissions or a special badge. Perhaps we should have another method of recognising hard workers (other than becoming staff or a medal)? Do you have any suggestions? Gboyers talk 22:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Freinds Location I have a question why don't you have any locations for Friends the not listed ones like Brian & Mel) should i post them as i have a magzine with their locations? --Onikage01 22:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I assume you're referring to the Random Characters, which are listed on that page. --GuildKnightTalk2me 00:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Giff Avatar Is it a problem if I put up a giff as my avatar or it could cause a problem?I'm just not sure because I don't see any user using a giff as their avatar.-User:BloodyGTA :I just thought it was weird that no one had it and I thought it would slow down the wikia or something like that.Thanks for answering.-User:BloodyGTA